Reportaje
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Pues esta vez si esta en donde debe nnUU, es un articulo que escribi para expresarme, espero que lo lean especialmente ultisg, skipper y todos mis amigos espero que les guste


Que significa un fic?

Hola, quizás a algunos no les interese esta parte pero es solo por aclarar las dudas

Mi nombre es andrea y tengo 12 años vivo en Venezuela y muy pronto comenzare la secundaria.

Creo que la primera vez que leí un fic fue cuando tenia 10 o 11 años no recuerdo muy bien (cosa rara) pero si recuerdo de que fue y cual fue su nombre era de shaman king anime que me encantaba cuando era mas chiquita, como fue el primero pues digamos que su contenido me asombro mucho llegue a creer que era verdad O.o

Ahora concentrémonos en el titulo ¿que significa un fic? todos lo sabes son historias de ficción creadas por fans así sean de novelas, películas, anime, cartoon etc. pero que significan en verdad para nosotros los escritores soy una escritora bastante joven empecé a escribir a los 11 se podría decir que llevo 1 año (-) pero comparada con otros esto es insignificante.

Escribimos fics por algo "x" razón a veces por que no nos gusto como termino un capitulo o por que nos gustaría ver como reaccionaria la gente si pasa tal cosa muchas razones nosotros mismos sabemos nuestras razones no la de los demás pero sabemos las nuestras, y si las sabemos ya es suficiente

Tenemos imaginación si que la tenemos en este caso podría nombrar a alguien que admiro muchísimo no solo por su capacidad para escribir si no por saber detallar tanto las cosas, explicar cada situación y es mi amigo oscar mejor conocido como Skipper1 el es una persona muy dedicada a escribir , aunque sea ocio hace que el ocio se convierta en algo bueno, su fic de los guerreros z es genial les recomiendo que lo lean, es bastante fantasioso (igual que todos los fics) pero se ve que tiene mucho esfuerzo, el tiene una razón personal para escribir los guerreros z y es que no le gusto que se halla acabado dragón ball; pues a quien le gusto? a quien no le halla afectado eso levante la mano y diga yo, nadie verdad? pero en lo que yo he leído no se si habrá otros es la única historia que muestra una continuación de dragón ball hay otras Ej.: Dragón ball WR muy buena historia también les recomiendo que la lean .

Reviews

Quizás ya se les paso el trauma de que haya llegado al clímax y quieren seguir leyendo otras cosas, por ejemplo a mi me cuesta bastante encontrar un fic que me llame la atención algo que me mantenga pegada al computador he tenido unos cuantos accidentes por eso, pero hay otras personas que leen de todo Ej: Princess Mko y Shadir la primera se ve que es buena gente ósea siempre te deja un review así sea para felicitarte o criticarte algo ( de buena forma claro) se puede decir que es fiel a una historia siempre dejando comentarios, también es una gran escritora ya que encuentra tiempo para escribir y para asistir a la universidad cosa que muchos hacen aquí y es digno de admirarse yo conozco a 4 o 5 personas que hacen lo mismo y es genial es mejor que les de por escribir en vez de tirar piedras y dedicarse al vandalismo, shadir la verdad es que no he hablado mucho con ella pero se ve que es agradable solo he leído una historia de ella por que no he encontrado mas .. , "Los aretes" genial historia dramática... romántica... Chi-Chi x goku que mas puedo decir, es buena.

Una de las razones por la que escribimos es para que los lean algo como un regalo (de: mi para: ustedes) y que mejor forma de saber que la están leyendo que dejando un review o comentario claro que hay comentarios buenos y malos, cuando llegan buenos estamos bien estamos chévere pero llega uno malo... a maldecir se ha dicho, hay aceptar que nuestros fics no son una moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, todos tenemos diferentes punto de vista y es bueno que se expresen siempre y cuando no se de una manera ofensiva Ej.

Reviews for El día de mañana (nombre inventado)

Alicia Queen

Me parece que tu fic es una gran porquería no sabes escribir, hasta un perro callejero explica las cosas mejor que tu ojala que te atropelle un carro para que no vuelvas a escribir estupideces (esto es un ejemplo de un review decente por que hay otros que hasta la madre le insultan a uno)

XP

Un review así nunca agradara a nadie a menos que sea una persona súper tolerante y extremadamente pacifica hasta la fecha de hoy no conozco a nadie así si ustedes conocen a alguien por favor preséntemelo. La conclusión es que simplemente queremos reviews los reviews te suben el autoestima lo quieras admitir o no eso es todo así que si les gusta un fic por favor dejen un review aunque sea diciendo "me gusto" o "eres buena".

Amigos

Escribir fics también te trae nuevas amistades así sea porque te dejaron un review o tu se lo dejaste, he conocido a personas que sean convertido en seres importantes para mi aunque solo hablemos por Messenger. Kokoro Yana mi primera amiga (ojo por el Messenger) nunca la olvidare vamos a hacer un fic juntas solo que por alguna razón ya no se conecta me gustaría saber como le va y como sigue así que si lees esto por favor mándame un miserable email que diga "hola estoy bien y tu?" otra que se había desaparecido pero volvió es Son vegetzu ella fue mi segunda amiga tenemos cosas en común y podemos hablar de muchísimas cosas incluyendo nuestra vida personal o Dragon ball. si me pongo a decir las cosas buenas de todas mis amigas llenare la mitad de una pag en cambio si digo las malas llenare 1 completa jajajaja era broma parte de la amistad es aceptarse tal y como son.

No escribí esto solo para hablarles de la amistad, es para decirles que si les gusta un capitulo o una serie pero piensan que podrían mejorarla escriban un fic exprésense escriban como si estuvieran haciendo una manga de verdad o como si ese capitulo en verdad saliera en la tv den lo mejor de si en cada capitulo para así cuando la gente lo lea y te comente tu puedas decir para ti mismo que diste lo mejor de ti pero aun puedes superarte, como dice el comercial de nike "just do it" o en español solo hazlo no pierdas tiempo pensando en que eres malo o que nadie los leerá por que ya alguien lo hizo, tu mismo y algo mejor que un buen review es enorgullecerte de tus fics, quizás lleguen tarde o quizás nunca lleguen pero sabrás que lo hiciste y eso basta

Quizás nunca lleguemos a ser escritores perfectos o nunca creemos un fic que en el primer capi ya tienes 1000 reviews y aun siguen llegando, por eso tengo a los escritores divididos en dos grupos el primero se llama "hacemos lo que podemos" y al otro "el siguiente capi será aun mejor" tu decides en donde estar en los conformistas o en los que no tienen limites, a veces hay que esperar a que la inspiración venga y eso tarda pero cual es la prisa como me dijo ultisg siéntate enfrente al computador y espera a que la musa toque tu puerta.

Algo necesario par mi es decir mis amistades y las personas que han influido en mi vida: Tikal-neo (mi prima) , Son vegetzu (mi abuela), Ryka(mi mama) , Peke( mi tía), Kokoro (otra tía) , skipper1( mi amigo) , Akirali( otra amiga) , Vegeta big fan( mi otra abuela y vecina de país) no son muchos nunca he sido de las que conocen a todo el mundo pero son buenos y es lo que importa.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir pensamientos míos ordenados y escritos en un computador quizás nadie los lea perdón me equivoque ya los leí.

Muchas gracias por su atención

Peace and love I.d


End file.
